Let's have lunch together
by Ale.Bhm
Summary: Abrió un ojo y allí estaba él, aprovechándose de su distracción. Sus palillos estaban apresados por los fuertes dientes de Kyohei y por ende, la distancia entre sus rostros era demasiado corta. Él la miró y ella entrecerró los ojos... Todo se detuvo.


_Hola a todos, he aquí otro drabble mío. Estaba pensando entre ponerlos todos juntos en una sola historia o publicarlos por separado, pues tengo varios por ahí, pero decidí que como esta sección tiene muy pocos fics, hacía falta rellenar algo más._

__Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenece, es obra de la magnífica mangaka Tomoko Hayakawa. Yo sólo intento plasmar situaciones imaginarias utilizando sus personajes e intentando conservarlos lo máximo posible. El propósito de este drabble es simplemente compartir entre otros fans y no obtengo lucros por ello.__

_Disfruten._

* * *

><p>Sunako sirvió la cena con mucho cuidado. Ese era su trabajo y le gustaba hacerlo bien, y aunque no lo pareciera nunca, su recompensa era la satisfacción en los rostros de su compañeros de vivienda.<p>

Fue hacia la sala de estar donde el resto veía la televisión y los llamó. En seguida se levantaron y corrieron hacia la mesa.

-¡Camarones fritos!- exclamó con alegría Kyohei.

Por supuesto, a veces preparaba las comidas exactas para recibir un poco de recompensa extra.

Tomó una bandeja con su comida y fue hacia su habitación.

-Sunako-chan, espera.- ella se detuvo- ¡come con nosotros esta vez! ¿sí?- Le pidió suplicante Yuki.

-N-no, gracias. Iré a mi cuarto, si no te...

-Poorfis, ¿sí? Anda, anda, vamos... Solo esta vez...

-Déjala, Yuki, es su desición.- le regañó Takenaga.

-Pero...-se quejó. -... somos una familia, un equipo, las familias comen juntas. ¡Porfiis! ¡Anda, anda!

-No, yo...

-Come con nosotros, ¿sí? ¡Anda, porfis!

Sunako volteó enojada, con esa típica pero inacostumbrable expresión terrorífica. Yukinojo dejó de hablar.

-¿Si me quedo pararás?

-H-hai...

-Y es solo por esta vez.

Se sentó junto a Kyohei bajo la mirada atemorizada de todos.

-I-Itadakimasu.- dijeron a destiempo y comenzaron a comer.

-¡Aaah! ¡Delicioso!- Kyohei rompió el silencio.

-Está muy bueno, Sunako, gracias.

-Sí, Sunako-chan, ¡muchas gracias!

Ella seguía con la misma expresión pero el ambiente mejoró entre los chicos.

Comía entre tanto brillo intentando aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo, ellos sonreían y hablaban tan relajados sin siquiera tener un poco de compasión hacia ella después de tanto esfuerzo por prepararlo todo.

Kyohei acabó muy rápido sus camarones e intentaba quitarle a los demás, la comida salpicaba y ensuciaba elegantemente a las cuatro criaturas brillantes. ¿Cómo una escena así lucía tan bien en ellos, cuando en otra clase de personas sería repugnante? Demasiada luz...

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Si se iba Yukinojo iba a empezar otra vez con lo de la familia. Se llevó a sus labios su último camarón pero nunca sintió que llegara a su boca. Abrió un ojo y allí estaba él, aprovechándose de su distracción. Sus palillos estaban apresados por los fuertes dientes de Kyohei y por ende, la distancia entre sus rostros era demasiado corta. Él la miró y ella entrecerró los ojos...

Todo se detuvo.

Lo que siguió fue un muy ruidoso puñetazo en la cara, una muy ruidosa caida en el suelo y un muy ruidoso regaño de parte de Yuki-kun.

-¡Sunako-chan!

-Tú te lo buscaste- se defendió Sunako mientras cubría con su mano su nariz para detener la hemorragia nasal.

-Sí...- gimió adolorido. -Lo sé...

Y era por eso que nunca comía con ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado y que no se sientan decepcionados. Kyohei no es capaz hasta ahora de besar a Sunako así de la nada y Sunako menos.<em>

Por cierto, si de casualidad **Astral Aurea**lee esto, ya que no le pude responder porque tiene la opción de mensajes privados no habilitada, le quisiera agradecer el link que me dio para leer el manga de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge hasta el capítulo 109. Yo lo leo en inglés y estoy un capítulo más adelantada, pero tengo un montón de amigos que querían leerlo pero no saben inglés. Me has ayudado bastante; gracias. ;)

Que tengan todos un lindo día.


End file.
